


Crimson

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Murder, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur share a moment of dark discovery, through a new, sinister experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

Joined hands cling together tightly.

 

Strong hands.

 

Wet hands.

 

"Gods, Merlin. I never realized..." Arthur mumbles. He lifts his head, meeting Merlin's gaze, and Merlin beams as he drinks in the look of pure wonder on his Prince's

 

_(lover's)_

 

face. He beams because he feels it too, right now. This sensation is different. It's new, it's primal - and in a small part of Merlin's mind, he realizes that he has no idea where it has come from.

 

"What's that, sire?"

 

"How warm it is."

 

Merlin nods, bringing their joined hands together. He examines them, admires them; as the liquid congeals slowly, it loses its luster.

 

The blood flows freely, its owner, a simple peasant girl, still bound to her bed. She is also, now, thankfully for her murderers, silenced for eternity.

 

"Merlin?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can we do it again?" Arthur asks breathlessly against Merlin's lips. "I want to do it again. Let's find another."

 

"Together?" Merlin asks, the sudden, raw need in his voice clear and pronounced.

 

"Yes. Together." Arthur replies, smoothing back the hair from Merlin's eyes with his blood-soaked hand. "Always."

 

In the darkness, at a calculated and significant distance, Morgana smiles calmly.


End file.
